<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Story of Troy by RulerOfTheCosmos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369884">The New Story of Troy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos'>RulerOfTheCosmos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Troy (2004)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Percy es Hector, Percy va al pasado, Reencarnación, Reincarnation, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson no deberia estar sorprendido de que tuvo una vida pasada, y no lo estaba. Una vida pasado no es ni la mitad de raro de lo que es su vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, ¿Hector de Troya? Esa era una persona que Percy jamas penso haber sido. Y ahora, tiene que ser Hector por segunda vez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ideas [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New Story of Troy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PJO, HOO, y la historia de Troya no me pertenecen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <b>THE MISSION</b>
    
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy Jackson ha pasado casi la mitad de su vida peleando encontra los monstruos de la Mitologia Griega.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ha matado a, posiblemente, la mitad de esos monstruos y ha conocido a seres que jamas penso conocer. Su vida cambio totalmente cuando ese rayo fue robado y el fue empujado al mundo de dioses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Uno de sus enemigos mas fuertes fue Kronos, el Titan del Tiempo y su abuelo. Percy, como muchos, penso que Kronos no volveria a mostrar su rostro y que despues de la guerra contra la Madre Tierra, iba a haber paz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, Kronos parece no darse por vencido y quiere poder. Esta vez, en un tiempo donde tendria la oportunidad de levantarse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos iba a viajar al pasado.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy admiraba su determinacion, aunque esta le arruinara la vida.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Percy observaba a los dioses con sus hermosos y brillantes ojos color del mar, iguales a los del dios Poseidon. A pesar de tanto, los dioses seguian igual de inmaduros cuando querian. Ahora, Percy no era un hijo de Atenea, pero eso no lo hacia un tonto. El sabia muy bien porque el estaba ahi. Porque solo el era el semidios en aquella sala.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El era, mas bien muchos lo consideraban, el semidios mas fuerte que ha existido. Ni siquiera un hijo de Zeus o Jupiter le gana en poder, por lo que le han contado. No solo eso, pero es considerado un buen espadachin, uno de los mejores, y ha estado en muchas misiones, la mayoria para salvar al mundo. Percy ya era un semidios experimentado que ha sobrevivido mas de lo esperado, en especial con todos los enemigos que ha hecho atravez de los años.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy era perfecto para la mision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Percy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy desperto al escuchar la voz de su padre. Sus identicos ojos chocaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Padre?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿Entiendes porque debes ser tu? -le pregunto Poseidon, sus ojos llenos de tristeza al darle tal carga a su hijo, el mayor heroe del Olimpo en haber existido.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lo entiendo perfectamente, padre. Yo mismo viajare al pasado y detendre al loco de mi abuelo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos, de alguna forma u otra, se habia levantado una vez mas. Pero a comparacion de unos años atras, el titan ha decidido viajar al pasado y destruir a los dioses en un tiempo donde no hayan tantos semidioses poderosos como ahora. Obviamente, si Kronos logra ganar, el futuro como lo conocemos desaparecera. Los dioses han decidido enviar a alguien al pasado con la mision de detener a Kronos. Para que Kronos no notara al extraño, decidieron mandar a solo un semidios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy es ese semidios.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Perseus, -llamo Zeus- No eres mi semidios favorito, pero incluso yo se la clase de carga que estamos poniendo en tus hombros. Has salvado al Olimpo muchas veces y ahora te estamos mandando a una mision sin retorno. Por eso, quiero que nos perdones y que nos entregues tu lealtad y tu poder una vez mas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy trago duro ante las palabras de Zeus, tan serias y raras de escuchar de su dramatico tio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Mi lealtad es al Olimpo, Tio Zeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zeus le dio una pequeña sonrisa a su sobrino.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Perseus, quiero que sepas algo antes de que te vayas. -hablo Atenea, llamando su atencion.- Me imagino que sabes que muchos tienen vidas pasadas, como debes imaginar, tu tienes una vida pasada.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy puso una cara que claramente mostraba que no le sorprendia la noticia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Vas a ir a ese cuerpo, un cuerpo en el tiempo perfecto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Espera. ¿Como sabes en que tiempo esta el titan loco? -pregunto Percy confundido. Atenea dio una sonrisa arrogante.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Le hablamos al Primordial Cronos. El nos brindo su ayuda y nos dijo en que tiempo el se va a dirigir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Entiendo. -suspiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ahora, tu nuevo cuerpo fue una de tus vidas pasadas y esta en el tiempo perfecto. De hecho, sera mas facil tener fuertes aliados.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy arqueo una ceja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿En que clase de cuerpo me enviaran?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-En el de Hector de Troya. -respondio la diosa de la sabiduria. Percy abrio sus ojos como platos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-¿El principe de Troya? -hablo en shock, mirando a Atenea, esta arqueo una ceja irritada.- No me mires asi, no todos los dias te enteras que una de tus vidas pasadas fue un principe que tuvo una muerte bastante fea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Lo que sea. -respondio la diosa, moviendo su muñeca en un gesto de no importarle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Cuando llegues alli, vas a tener tus memorias, obviamente. Percy...trata de evitar la guerra de Troya. -pidio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Pides mucho, padre. -Percy solto con irritacion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Perseus. -hablo en tono de advertencia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Si, si. -bufo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Evita la caida de Troya y concentrate en tener a Esparta de tu lado, en especial a Aquiles. Seran buenos aliados, en especial Aquiles que es un semidios. Por eso debes evitar la guerra.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-De hecho, -Atenea interrumpio a Poseidon.- Habla con el y cuentale que ese titan se quiere levantar, no tienes porque contarle lo del viaje del tiempo. El te creera y te ayudara mas rapido ya que su madre es Tetis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy suspiro ante la dificil mision. Iba a ser dificil. Por lo que sabia, Hector y Aquiles no se conocieron si no hasta la guerra. Ademas, ¿que demonios iba a hacer con Paris? El tipo trajo a Helena, lo que causo la guerra. Entonces, tendra que asegurarse de que la reina no entre al barco y ganarse una alianza con Menelao, Agamenon, y Aquiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Ademas...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy gimio ante lo que se venia. Mas cosas que haran su mision mas dificil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Perseus, escuchame bien, esto te beneficiara. Tus poderes se quedaran contigo. -le dijo Poseidon seriamente.- Tus poderes son una inmensa ventaja y ademas, eres mi hijo, por mi mente no cruza quitarte tus poderes. Son parte de ti. Incluso si no eras mi hijo en ese entonces. Si preguntan, tu fuiste bendecido por mi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon lo dice como si los dioses no hayan sigo una cosa enorme en los tiempos antiguos. Los dioses eran sumamente adorados y estaban muy involucrados en las cosas de los mortales. Ser "bendecido" por Poseidon iba a llamar mucho la atencion. De hecho, eso podia servirle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Gracias, padre. -ademas, el amaba sus poderes y amaba el mar. No queria que esa conexion se rompiera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Y, tienes que lograr una manera de hablar con nosotros. -le dijo Zeus. Percy estaba apunto de llorar.- Digamos que tendras que convercernos de que mi padre se va a levantar. Eso y lograr que nos unamos con los mortales para luchar. Por suerte, en esos tiempos, la mayoria de los mortales sabian de los monstruos por lo que tendras mas ayuda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Para este punto, el rostro de Percy estaba blanco, sin expresiones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dioses en ese tiempos eran peor que ahora. Mas inmaduros y alocados de lo que ya eran. Esos dioses no lo iban a dejar en paz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Entiendo.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>El heredero de Troya nacio con los ojos de Poseidon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Esos eran los rumores luego de ver los ojos tan raros que tenia el Principe Hector, ojos que nadie mas en la familia real tenia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Muchos pensaban que Poseidon tenia un gran destino preparado para el pequeño principe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sabian que cierto era eso.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Los dioses no iban a dejarlo en paz, entrometiendose en su vida para darle mas drama y tratar de emparejarlo con Aquiles, quien parecia no poder quitar sus ojos del principe troyano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holiwis.</p><p>Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ya que este oneshot esta inspirado en la parte "Oh, Gran Hector...Percy?" de mi historia "Ideas" que se puede encontrar en mi Wattpad.</p><p>Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que sea adoptada.</p><p>Gracias por leer, mis solecitos.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>